Foul
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: America wants to watch an American Football play off game with New Jersey. New Jersey is thrilled until her two much more outgoing sisters are invited.


_(APH is not mine)_

_I mean no disrespect to any New Jersians, Pennsylvanians, or New Yorkers who come across this fic. I love you all and this is just fiction and is not meant to be representative of any of the mentioned states.)_

New Jersey was happy when America called her (her, New Jersey! Sure, he had called her New York at first, but it was New Jersey's number and he was quickly corrected) and said that he wanted to watch the playoff game between the Eagles and the Giants with her and, hey, invite your sisters Pennsylvania and New York, it could be a fun bonding experience. New Jersey had been a little disappointed when both of her sisters agreed to come; she had hoped they would be too busy so she could have more alone time with America. Unfortunately, it was not to be, since her energetic sisters thought it would be more fun watching the game with family as opposed to watching it at the stadium in below freezing temperatures.

On the day of the game, America was the first to arrive. New Jersey was so excited that she didn't even give him time to take off his jacket before pulling him into the kitchen in order to show off the cheeseburgers she had so carefully prepared. As he bit into the burger, he looked impressed, and New Jersey had to hold back an excited squeal when he gave her a thumbs up. "These are great, New York," He said around a bite of burger.

New Jersey's elation dimmed slightly as she opened her mouth to correct him, but an angry voice behind her snapped "How can you confuse _her _for me? That's New Jersey." There went the rest of New Jersey's elation. New York had arrived, and was all decked out in her NY Giants gear.

"Ah, right, sorry," America laughed, giving an apologetic smile. New Jersey forgave him. After all, she had forty-five sisters and four brothers, and it must be hard to keep everyone straight. Then there was the whole "New" being a part of both names, and the fact that New York's football teams were based in New Jersey, plus the fact that they shared Ellis Island, so it really was no surprise that New Jersey was always mistaken for New York. (Though, she had to wonder, did New York ever get mistaken for New Jersey? Probably not…she probably got mistaken for New York City more than she got mistaken for New Jersey.)

"Hey! Is anyone home?" Pennsylvania called from the entryway, obviously having let herself in. "There you guys are," She said upon entering the kitchen, beaming at the three. New Jersey smiled at her sister in greeting, noting that she was all decked out in green.

Pennsylvania looked at New Jersey, tilting her head slightly. "Hey, why aren't you wearing any of the Eagles stuff I gave you?"

New Jersey was about to respond, but New York beat her to it. "That's because she knows the Eagles suck! She's rooting for the Giants, right, sis?"

"No way! The Eagles are totally going to win! Don't you think so, sister?"

Both States were looking at her, and she turned away, not wanting to get caught up in their fight. Instead, she focused on America who was silently watching, his eyes glinting in amusement. His eyes…they reminded New Jersey of the sky he so loved, and she felt herself getting lost in them, the fight that started up behind her fading from her mind.

America's look of amusement turned to one of concern as he rushed forward to pull Pennsylvania and New York apart. "C'mon, be civil you two. It's going to be a clean game today, right?" The girls nodded sullenly. "Good! The pre-game show is about to start. I don't want to miss it this time!" He let them go before heading to the living room. New York and Pennsylvania shot each other a glare before heading out to join the Nation.

When New Jersey came back to her senses, she realized she was standing alone in the kitchen. Flushing, she quickly joined the others in the living room, frowning when she realized that there was no room on the couch. With an unhappy sigh, she took a seat in the recliner, and was almost immediately asked to replenish the bowl of chips after New York accidentally knocked it over when she jumped up in excitement. The whole game seemed to go that way. If it wasn't one State (or Nation) jumping up in joy, it was another. If no one was jumping in joy, they were usually yelling at the screen.

New Jersey hardly watched the game, however. Half of her people were Giants fans, the other half were fans of the Eagles. She truly didn't care who won the play-off game. Instead, in between replacing the snacks and lamenting about her ruined carpet, she watched America. Ever the one for equality, the Nation also didn't care who won, either, as long as it was a good game. Every time points were scored, regardless of the team, America was jumping up and cheering. Every time there was a bad call, a missed fault, or a stupid move he was yelling at the TV, and New Jersey loved it…loved him.

She blinked. When had her crush turned into love? Is that why she felt jealous with how her sisters were monopolizing America's time? Her attention was on the Nation again. He had never looked more handsome to her than he did now, his excitement over the sport causing him to glow. And yet, she couldn't appreciate it fully. Pennsylvania and New York were there. They were the ones sitting with him, not her. Every single time she tried to talk to him, they talked over her. The few times he tried to talk to her, he thought she was New York. Why were they there? Why couldn't she have had this afternoon with America alone? Why—why was her hand wet? Oh, she was crying. How ridiculous. Crying because she couldn't be with the one she loved. How clichéd was that? She was laughing now, laughing at her luck.

Unfortunately, New Jersey's luck didn't seem to be changing any. The game had ended with the Giants losing to the Eagles, 23-11. New York was pissed, and, hearing New Jersey's laughter, turned to glare at her. "What're you laughing at, bitch? Is it really so funny that high and mighty New York lost to that simpleton Pennsylvania?" She snapped, New Jersey's laughter cutting off in shock.

Pennsylvania's victory dance was cut off as she turned to glare at New York. "What did you say? Name calling…really? What are you, five? You lost. Deal. With. It," She smirked, enjoying the look of outrage on New York's face.

"That is it!" New York shouted, lunging for her sister.

"Bring it, bitch," Pennsylvania countered, bracing herself for the hit. It never came.

"Enough!" New Jersey shouted, her hand holding onto the collar of New York's jersey, stopping her from reaching Pennsylvania. America stood by the couch where he had been prepared to stop the fight had New Jersey not entered. In fact, he seemed perplexed about New Jersey's presence, almost as if he had forgotten she was there. "You two have already ruined my special afternoon with America by your very presence," She said in a no-nonsense tone that reminded the other two just which state it was the Mafia called home. "I said, 'fine, sure, we're all family.' I thought, 'Surely they knew about my crush and wouldn't come.' But you did. But that's fine! I'll win him over with my cooking, I decided. But where is it? It's all over the carpet. But that's ok! I'll just talk to him about the game! But no~ Every single damn time I open my mouth, there you two go, speaking over me, _again_! I'm fucking sick of it. I'm sick of all you headstrong, loud, obnoxious Northern States! No wonder half my State is obsessed with the South. They're much nicer and a helluva lot more considerate down there!" She yelled, finally letting go of a shocked New York's jersey. "Get. Out." She said quietly, pointing towards the door. Her sisters looked as if they wanted to argue, but one look at New Jersey's face and they nodded, leaving quickly.

New Jersey watched them go before slumping onto the recliner, hiding her face with her hands. "Did I really say all that?" She muttered.

America shook his head in an attempt to shake off his surprise. The last time he felt so surprised was that time Canada told him what he really felt. Who knew how much the quiet ones were hiding? He did have a feeling he wouldn't be forgetting about New Jersey anymore, though. "Yeah, you did," He said, laughing slightly as he placed a hand on New Jersey's shoulder in comfort. "You should speak your mind more often. People are less likely to forget you when you remind them you have a voice and opinions and," He paused, bending over to kiss the top of her head, "I really enjoyed hearing what you had to say."

New Jersey peeked up at America, her face bright red. "R-Really?"

"Really." He smiled, patting New Jersey on the shoulder gently. "So, how 'bout them Eagles?"


End file.
